


[异坤］爱，不爱（24下）

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin





	[异坤］爱，不爱（24下）

第二十四话 下篇

被推开的王子异摇摇晃晃，一时站不稳，要不是靠着身后的大门，就差一点绊脚跌倒了。王子异扶着门把，艰难地站稳。他向眼前的蔡徐坤伸出一只手，想要抓住对方的手，把人拉过来，可是什么也没抓着。

是蔡徐坤稍稍往后退，躲开了王子异伸出来的那只手。蔡徐坤擦掉脸上的眼泪，忍着不让泪水再掉下来。

“坤坤...？”

王子异的眉头锁得更紧了，抓不到人，就只好自己踉踉跄跄地往前走上两三步。蔡徐坤还是下意识伸手去扶了一下，王子异站稳后又趁机一拉，把蔡徐坤带进怀里，重新欺上蔡徐坤的嘴唇。

“唔-”

这一吻跟以往的不同，蔡徐坤感受不到一丝温柔。这甚至不是一个亲吻，只是粗暴、胡乱的啃咬。

蔡徐坤的眼泪又忍不住往下流了，他的心很乱，他不知道王子异现在吻他是什么意思。他用力想要推开王子异，但这次推不动。王子异的抱仿佛更用力了，是前所未有的用力，骨头撞骨头的，蔡徐坤感觉王子异把他给箍住了，箍得紧紧的，让他连喘气的空间也没有。

蔡徐坤的脚往后退，王子异就跟着走，两人的步伐不是很稳，但不知不觉中就走到了大厅。吻没有停，王子异的舌滑入蔡徐坤口中，贪婪地攫取着属于蔡徐坤的气息，用力地探索过每一个角落，让每一处都沾有酒精的味道。

蔡徐坤无力反抗，也无路可退。脚到了沙发旁，王子异有意无意地倾身，顺势把蔡徐坤扑倒在沙发上。

蔡徐坤快要被吻得断气，王子异的吻才缓缓地转移到蔡徐坤的脖颈上，每一下吮吸都特别用力。酒精催情，同时也让王子异失去了理智和耐性。王子异的手疾速地撩起蔡徐坤的衣摆，抚摸着衣服底下的肌肤，又扶着蔡徐坤的腰，把人轻微托起，让两人的胯部贴得更近。

蔡徐坤扭捏着身子挣扎，挣扎没有成功，却无意间顶到对方的胯部。隔着衣物的磨蹭，让王子异很快起了反应，裤裆明显鼓起。

蔡徐坤感觉到王子异的勃起，缓缓地停下挣扎。但停下挣扎，不代表蔡徐坤现在想要了......

”别...王子异...”

蔡徐坤低声哽咽，闭上眼睛，刚好挤出一滴眼泪。他不想在王子异醉酒的情况下和王子异做爱，这感觉很不真实。蔡徐坤感觉这样下去，他们就只是一时兴起，受了酒精的影响，为了做爱而做爱。但蔡徐坤真正想要的，比和王子异单纯地做爱还要多。

王子异没看蔡徐坤的表情，只顾着自己的欲望。人是喝醉了，但欲望没醉，而且还清醒得很。

王子异时重时轻地顶胯，嘴在蔡徐坤的脖颈间吻出好几个红色印记，手在蔡徐坤身上探索。蔡徐坤感觉被王子异吻过、摸过的每一寸肌肤都在发烫。

王子异的手突然放到蔡徐坤的胯间，握住了蔡徐坤的勃起，缓缓地撸动着。

“嗯-啊....”

这对蔡徐坤来说是一个全新的感受，他从没被别人碰私密处，虽然只是隔着衣物，但这种被安抚的感觉，异常的舒服......

蔡徐坤一时忘了反抗，忘了流泪，忘了自己的原则。

-反正我们不是第一次了......没关系吧，这一次就当作我们的最后一次......给我的一个临别礼物，这样就可以了吧......-

蔡徐坤扯了扯王子异的衬领，捧起对方的脸，主动地吻上去了。王子异积极地回吻，唇舌间的缠绵不绝......

蔡徐坤一个翻身，两人置换了位置，蔡徐坤跨坐在王子异身上，手抵在王子异的腹上撑着，大口大口地喘气。王子异很快又起身凑到蔡徐坤面前，热乎乎的气息在蔡徐坤的脖间流连，是渴望的气息，让蔡徐坤的身体不自觉的抖震。

两人同时伸手去脱对方的衣服，还有那越来越紧的裤子。裤头松开，连同内裤一起拉低的那一刻，犹如体内的野兽被释放，欲望也一起被释放。

两人坦诚相对，蔡徐坤看着王子异那庞大而强硬的坚挺，喉咙突然觉得有点干，他下意识吞了一下口水。粉嫩嫩的肉棒互相抵着，蔡徐坤不禁动了动屁股，试图寻找磨蹭的快感。

王子异迷离的目光放在蔡徐坤赤裸裸的光滑上，他一头凑近，就在蔡徐坤的锁骨上种草莓。蔡徐坤享受地仰着头，王子异的手在蔡徐坤的小背上，把人再往怀里贴近。一只手缓缓地往下摸，在蔡徐坤的股上轻轻一捏，示意蔡徐坤继续挪动着屁股。

两人的坚挺随着磨蹭又胀大了一圈。王子异温热的手握上了两人的胀硬的阴茎，一下一下地捋着，一时重，一时轻，撸动的速度缓缓加快......

被手动的快感让蔡徐坤不禁呻吟，空气中全是妩媚诱人的气息。

“啊嗯....”

王子异的舌头从蔡徐坤的锁骨一路划下，到了蔡徐坤胸前，沿着小樱桃舔了一圈。王子异手上的动作不断，蔡徐坤觉得自己快忍不住了，本来粉嫩的肉棒被王子异撸捏得红红肿肿，龟头不知道什么时候滲出了一点白液。

王子异自己觉得还不够，又加快了撸动，不知不觉中把蔡徐坤带到高潮。蔡徐坤的精液都射到王子异手上了，感觉情欲一瞬間解放。

蔡徐坤轻轻把王子异推倒，手试着学王子异刚才的动作，握着王子异那硬邦邦的阴茎，帮王子异抚弄着。蔡徐坤的手法生疏轻柔，但王子异没有不喜欢，这反而让王子异的情欲大增。

王子异一个翻身把蔡徐坤压在身下，稍稍扒开蔡徐坤的大腿，扶着自己的坚挺就顶进了蔡徐坤的穴口。

痛，是蔡徐坤唯一的感觉。

醉得不清醒的王子异完全忘记了要给蔡徐坤做擴張，也没有想过要用潤滑劑或者带套......

这是蔡徐坤的第一次，蔡徐坤也不知道需要什么事前准备功夫或前戏，就这样毫无防备地被王子异插进来了。蔡徐坤感觉穴道被撕裂、撑大、填满。

痛，真的很痛。蔡徐坤没想过会这么痛。蔡徐坤不知道王子异上一次是骗他的，还在想上一次怎么一点感觉也没有。。。

蔡徐坤狠狠地咬上王子异的肩膀，王子异也痛，不是被蔡徐坤咬痛，而是被蔡徐坤夹痛了。太紧了，王子异只进了半根不到，还差一点儿就这样被夹射。

后来王子异停着没动，不进也不退，两人都缓了缓。之后王子异又忍不住很痛快地把整根插进，蔡徐坤在王子异的肩膀上留下深深的齿印，这一下王子异觉得肩膀痛了......

王子异一边亲吻着蔡徐坤的嘴唇，一边不顾一切地来回抽插。蔡徐坤吃痛，咬破了王子异的嘴唇，口里有一点血腥的味道。

王子异被蔡徐坤夹爽了，继续缓缓地抽出，又重重地插入，顶到深处。柔嫩的内壁和庞大而坚硬的磨蹭融合，痛过去后，两者间的磨擦变成快感的刺激。

蔡徐坤好不容易慢慢地適應了王子异的顶进，开始感受快感，但王子异又加大了抽插的幅度和力度，让蔡徐坤一时不习惯。蔡徐坤的手在王子异背上抓，留下淡淡的爪印，示意王子异慢一点。

王子异哪儿控制得了？他都快爽疯，蔡徐坤紧致深邃的后穴，是王子异所属的天堂。

大幅度的抽插持续不断，蔡徐坤后来也跟着王子异的节奏挺着身子，两人默契地配合着，让王子异能进得更深。

蔡徐坤勾住王子异的脖颈，手指插进后颈上的发间。蔡徐坤刚软下来的阴茎不知不觉地抬头，抵在王子异的小腹上。王子异的手往下探，把弄着蔡徐坤的勃起。

蔡徐坤在王子异耳旁轻轻地叹息，“嗯...子异...啊...”

这一声从蔡徐坤口里发出的‘子异’，格外的娇艳，瞬間燃起了王子异的狂野。他猛烈地把自己的坚挺顶撞到最深处，蔡徐坤继续断断续续地喊着王子异的名字，让王子异更加不清醒。

蔡徐坤的内壁随着快感收缩，一下又一下的，王子异感觉自己快到高潮了，给蔡徐坤撸动的手也就加快了速度。不一会儿，前后的快感交加，让蔡徐坤再次射出。王子异也终于跟着射出来了，精液把蔡徐坤的后穴填满......

\---  
王子异很快就在沙发上睡过去了。

蔡徐坤趴在王子异身上，头枕在对方的胸膛，他也累了，而且感觉浑身酸痛，但他没让自己睡。

这是他留在这里的最后一晚，他想看着王子异睡。

天亮之前，他就要离开了。  
到时候，他会小声地跟王子异说：

我走了，不再见。

\---  
我爱你这么久，你也就爱他这么久。  
我放弃...我不爱了，你能不能也不爱他？

•~•~•  
第二十四话 完  
💙💛💙💛

 

PS：玫瑰花茶的番外3，先拖车......没这么快有。


End file.
